


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by ladyreapermc



Category: American (US) Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Cinderella Elements, F/M, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreapermc/pseuds/ladyreapermc
Summary: During a masquerade ball you end up kissing and falling in love with Keanu. Only one small problem: he’s your boss and you weren’t supposed to be there on first place
Relationships: Keanu Reeves/Reader, Keanu Reeves/You
Kudos: 18





	A Wish Your Heart Makes

You stared at yourself, the mask framing your eyes, and let out a long sigh. Why did you let Sam convince you to do this? If your supervisor ever found out that you were ditching your shift at the front desk for the night so you could crash the charity gala the hotel was hosting, she would have your job and your liver.

But Sam and Trina assured it would be fine. They both had been working for the Continental for much longer than you had. They assured you no one was gonna notice one more person mingling around as long as you kept a low profile and didn’t draw attention to yourself.

“This feels wrong,” you commented as you waited for Maria to finish adjusting the dress on your frame.

She had raided the laundry of the hotel for a dress that would work for tonight and had been enough of a fairy godmother to make sure it fitted you properly since it was a number too big for you.

“Don’t be silly, dear. You deserve some time off.”

Her voice was slightly muffled by the pins she was holding between her lips.

“You’re always working or studying. As long as you don’t make any trouble, I don’t see why you can’t have fun for the night.”

“What if someone finds out?” You asked, resisting the urge to look behind yourself.

“Just make sure to keep the mask on,” she said, rising to her feet and stepping back. “All done. Give it a spin.”

You spun around on your heels, the silky material of the skirt twirling around with a burgundy shimmer and Maria gasped, covering her mouth with her hands.

“So beautiful… like a princess.”

“Maria…” You rolled her eyes at the older woman, but the compliment warmed your heart. You did feel like one, to be honest.

This was the most elegant you had ever looked in your life. You felt like a completely different person. Someone that didn’t have to worry about loans and work and grad school for once.

“Thank you so much, Maria!” You turned to hug her. “I promise I’ll get this back by midnight.”

“Good! Now go have fun!”

With a quick wave her way, you cracked the door open, checking to see if the hallway was empty. You made sure your mask was secure over your eyes before heading out and towards the salon where the gala was just starting.

You winked at Sam when he opened the door for you and let you step inside the beautifully decorated room. The entire looked like it came straight out of the 18th century and you could feel your lips quirked into a wide smile as you looked around the parade of fantastical dresses and elegant suits. You couldn’t even imagine how expensive everything was around here.

“Champagne, madam?” a waiter asked, making you start and spin around to face him.

“Uh, sure,” you replied with a shrug and took one of the delicate crystal flutes. As you moved away from him, you took a sip, grinning at the bubbles tinkling your lips and tongue.

You made sure to stay on the outskirts of the party, away from everyone else. You didn’t want to take your chances one of the staff recognized you, but you made sure to sample a little bit of everything, being a frequent presence at the catering table.

As you surveyed your options you saw from the corner of your eye the man at your side reach for the ceviche. You couldn’t help the little wince you let out, catching his attention.

He glanced your way, displaying a very elegant black Venetian mask and a well-trimmed beard. He was sharply dressed in an elegant tuxedo that was obviously tailored to complement his figure. To complete his look, there was a charcoal grey scarf around his neck, framing the lapels of his suit. 

“No?” he asked in a low voice, his lips quirking up, hand hovering over the entrée.

“No,” you whispered back fighting the urge to smile.

It was way too heavy on the lemon, probably to disguise the not so appealing taste of the sea bass. His hand moved to the salmon tartare and paused again giving you a quick look and you nodded. His face opened in the most gorgeous smile as he took the entrée.

“Thanks,” he said, and you were almost positive he winked at you before he moved away, joining a group of people talking.

Still smiling, you picked up your own entrée and moved away to watch as the band started to set up to play.

You hung around for the first few songs, enjoying another glass of champagne when you caught a glimpse of the hotel’s manager moving among the guests, shaking hands and talking. Lawrence was a very nice man, but if he found you out here, you’d be out of a job. So you ducked behind a pillar only to run straight into the man you met at the catering table.

“I’m so sorry, sir!”

“It’s fine,” he said steadying you with a hand on your arm. “Are you ok?”

“Yeah, yeah,” you replied, glancing behind yourself to see your boss coming even closer. The man followed your glance, before looking down at you.

“How about some fresh air?”

He offered you his arm and you took it without a second thought, letting him lead you away to one of the balconies.

“Thanks,” you said, managing to breathe a little easier now that you were out of sight from your boss. “I, uh… maybe I wasn’t supposed to be here.”

“Oh?” he said with a small lopsided smile. “Well, I can’t exactly judge. I’ve done my fair share of party crashing too.”

It was really hard not to smile when faced with he smiled at you.

Just like it was next to impossible not to squirm under the intensity of his brown eyes, so you turned your back, looking out at the night sky.

“I really love this view,” you sighed, hugging yourself as goosebumps rose on your skin.

“It is breathtaking,” he commented, coming to stand next to you. “New York has one of the best skylines I know.”

“Yeah? What’s your favorite?”

“My home in LA,” he smiled softly, glancing at you. “But Paris at night is really gorgeous.”

“Never been,” you commented with a shrug. You had never even left Manhattan. “Would love to see it. London too.”

“Also an amazing city.”

“Where else have you been?” you asked, taking a seat on the bench by the railing.

You hoped you weren’t being too annoying questioning him like this, but one of your biggest dreams was to travel the world so you were curious.

“Well, let’s see…” he started, taking a seat too and reaching into his jacket pocket. “You mind if I smoke?”

“Not if I can take one.”

With a smile, he offered you the pack and lit the cigarette for you.

“You know these are bad for you, right?” he asked with a teasing smile and you laughed.

“You should quit then.”

You blew out the smoke in the air, a small shudder running through your spine.

“Here,” he took off his scarf, wrapping it around your shoulders before you could say anything. “It’s the least I can do after you saved me from that suspicious entrée.”

You giggled, pulling the soft fabric tighter around your shoulders. It felt like cashmere, though you never wore it to be certain.

“Just stay away from any fish that isn’t salmon and anything cheese-based. The _sous_ chef has a weird obsession with gorgonzola.”

“I’ll take that into consideration,” he chuckled.

He told you about the different places he visited, hands gesturing wildly with his excitement and you could feel your cheeks hurting from grinning so wide. He was funny, a bit of goof, but so insightful. You were sure you could listen to him for hours.

After a while, the two of you lapsed in comfortable silence, smoking and watching the night sky. It was quite nice, and you found yourself swaying to the song softly playing in the background and when you glanced at him again, he was watching you with a smile.

“I just really like that song,” you commented, feeling a blush creeping into your cheeks.

“It’s a nice song,” he said standing up and moving to the middle of the balcony before he offered you a hand. “Can I have this dance?”

“Oh no! I can’t dance!” You shook your head.

“Everyone can slow dance.”

There it was again, the smile. It was wide and open and just the sight of it was enough to calm your nerves.

You relented and took his hand, letting him guide you into his arms. You set your hands on his shoulders and now that you were this close, you realize how tall he was. You were wearing heels and your head barely passed his shoulder.

Glancing down to make sure you wouldn’t step on the hem of your dress; you couldn’t help the huff of laughter that escaped your lips as you caught sight of the ugliest brown work boots you’ve ever seen. 

“I forgot my oxfords,” he said with a shrug, setting his hands on your hips.

The two of you swayed slowly to the music. He was leading you gently, making sure you were both moving in the same direction. The scent of his cologne filled your senses. Citric, with a hint of something wooden that you really liked. 

The air seemed thick with tension as you glanced up at him, catching his intense gaze and you almost felt hypnotized.

“I almost skipped this party tonight,” he said, his voice dropped to a lower register and made you shiver. “I’m glad I didn’t.”

His lips brushed against yours very softly and you sighed, coming up to your tiptoes to push your lips more firmly against his. His arms enveloped your waist, tucking you closer to his body and your hands moved into his soft dark hair, fingers slipping beneath the strap of his mask as you let your lips part beneath his, welcoming his tongue against yours. He tasted of whiskey and nicotine and his beard tickled your upper lip.

It felt like time had slowed down and the universe was reduced to just the two of you, until you felt your phone vibrating inside your purse, signaling it was time to go.

You cursed under your breath and as you tried to step away from him, your fingers catching on the knot of his mask, pulling away from his face.

Your eyes went wide as you recognized exactly who you kissed tonight.

You stumbled back and out of his embrace and before he could say anything, you were taking off, pushing your way through the guests of the party. You didn’t stop running until you were safely inside the break room for hotel staff, where you found your friend and colleague Trina as she was coming out of the restroom.

“Hey boo, what’s the matter? You look like you just saw a ghost.”

“Worse,” you gasp, pulling your mask off. “I just kissed Mr. Reeves.”

“I’m sorry, you did what?” Trina asked, her eyes wide.

You told her everything as you quickly took off the dress, changing back to your work uniform.

Why did these things keep happening to you? You just wanted to have a good time, forget about all the shitty things that had happened in the last few months. It was supposed to be easy and uncomplicated and then you go and kiss your boss!

And how didn’t you recognize him, in the first place?

Sure, he barely ever around since he owned several other hotels around the world and was constantly traveling to… do whatever a hotelier does. You normally only had contact with Lawrence, the general administrator, and Adrianne, your supervisor.

But you knew who he was. There were several blown-up magazine covers featuring the man in the main office. You had stared at those brown eyes enough times. You should have known!

“Ok, stop freaking out!” Trina said, holding you by the arms. “Did he recognize you?”

“I don’t think so. I mean, I only met him once before.”

“Then there’s nothing to worry about. The guy had a different woman in his arm every night. I bet he’s not even gonna remember it tomorrow. So just act normally and you should be fine.”

You took a deep breath and nodded. Trina was right. You knew she was right. You were making a bigger deal out of this then it was.

Sure, it had been such a magical night for you and probably the best kiss of your life, but it didn’t mean anything. It couldn’t mean anything. What were you expecting to happen? Mr. Reeves to find out it was you and whisk you away, solve all of your problems? That only happened in fairytales and it was very well established that your life was anything but a fairytale.

“You’re right,” you said with a sigh, gathering the dress so you could return it to the laundry room before anyone noticed it was gone, but freezing at the sight of his scarf. In your rush, you ended up taking it with you.

Shit! Now, what were you going to do?


End file.
